


Pokemon Parody Episode 28: Grave

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [28]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob goes into the infamously creepy place called Lavender Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 28: Grave

    Bob entered the infamously haunted Town of Lavender. As though the town needed to be creepier than it already was, lonely and sad music could be heard. Nobody who has been there could discover where it was coming from, but it only increased everybody's uneasiness.  
    Bob walked through the place, and was drawn into the Pokémon Tower. He climbed up one flight of stairs, and saw the floor was covered in graves.  
    He looked to his right and saw Yarg standing there, looking down on one of the graves.  
    Yarg turned to Bob and said, "Funny how cliche this place is," he started to walk towards the stairs, "Yet it's so effective." Yarg vanished somewhere downstairs.  
    Bob, after recollecting his mind, climbed back down, exiting the tower.  
    A little girl, who was obviously from Lavender Town, approached him and asked, "Do you believe in ghosts?"


End file.
